ß âèæó â ñåðîì
by dark-9
Summary: POV...à ÷üå - áóäåò ïîíÿòíî ïî õîäó...


ß ÂÈÆÓ Â ÑÅÐÎÌ  
  
ß âèæó â ñåðîì.  
  
ß ñëåï - íî âèæó. Ëó÷øå á íå âèäåë.  
  
Ìîå õðèïëîå äûõàíèå ïîõîæå íà ïñåâäîæèçíü. Òàê óòîïëåííèêè âûáèðàþòñÿ èç ëàãóí, è, øàòàÿñü, áðåäóò çà æèâûìè, è ëóíà îçàðÿåò èõ, à äîáðûå äóõè âðàññûïíóþ áåãóò â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Óòîïëåííèêè äûøàò. Êàê ÿ.   
  
Ìîÿ îäåæäà ÷åðíà, íî ÷åðíûé - ýòî âñåãî ëèøü îòòåíîê ñåðîãî... è, ïðèìåíèòåëüíî êî ìíå, îí ëæèâ. Òüìà - ýòî îáñèäèàí, èñêðÿùèéñÿ ïîëóíî÷íûì íåáîì, íî ÿ íå âåðþ â íåãî. Òüìà - ýòî ãðàíèöà ñâåòà. Îòðå÷åíèå è, âîçìîæíî, íàäåæäà. Ó ìåíÿ íåò íàäåæä. Ó ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íåò, êðîìå ðâàíîãî ÷åðíîãî ïëàùà, è äûõàíèÿ, è...  
  
Ñåðîñòè. Äà.   
  
Íèêòî íå â ñèëàõ ïðåäñòàâèòü ìîþ áîëü. ß ìèíîâàë ëåñòíèöó ìóê àäà, ÿ ñïóñòèëñÿ íèæå äíèùà îçåðà Êîöèò... âåðíåå, íåò êðóãîâ àäñêèõ, è îçåðî Êîöèò - î÷åðåäíàÿ ëîæü ìèðà æèâûõ. Åñòü _ìîÿ_ àãîíèÿ, îíà - áåñêîíå÷íîñòü, ïîõîæàÿ íà êëóáû äûìà, èëè êëûêàñòóþ áåçäíó. Áåçäíó? Íåò, õóæå, èáî áåçäíà - ýòî òåìíîòà... ÿ æå âèæó â ñåðîì.   
  
Êîíòóðû ðàñïëûâ÷àòû, à áîëü - ãëîæåò ìåíÿ, ãíèåò âî ìíå. Ðàçëîæåíèå íåïðåðûâíî, áóëüêàåò ïóçûðüêàìè áîëîòíîãî ãàçà, è ÿ òùóñü çàêðè÷àòü, ÷òîáû âûðâàòü åå... õîòÿ áû íà äîëþ ìãíîâåíèÿ, ïîêà ÿ åùå â ñèëàõ ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî òàêîå ìãíîâåíèÿ, ïîêà... Íî íåáûòèå ñìûêàåòñÿ, è õðèï ìîé - âèñåëüíèêà, ïðåñòóïíèêà, îáðå÷åííîãî - áüåòñÿ â ãîðëå ðàçäàâëåííûì âîðîáüåì.   
  
Ìóêà - ýòî ÿ. Îíà è ñîæðàëà êîíòóðû ïðåäìåòîâ, ïîäîáíî õèùíûì ôàãîöèòàì, è çàìåñòèëà âñå òÿãó÷åé ñåðîé ìàññîé íåèçáûâíîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ...   
  
ß - îòñå÷åí. Îò ñåáÿ, îò ìèðà. ß íå îäèí òàêîé, íàñ ìíîãî. Íàñ íåíàâèäÿò, íàñ ñ÷èòàþò ïîðîæäåíèÿìè ïðåèñïîäíåé, íî èðîíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî ìû - æåðòâû. Íèêòî òàê íå ñòðàäàåò. Íèêòî. Òàê. Íå. Ñòðàäàåò... Êàê ìû...   
  
Âñå ñòðàäàíèÿ æèâûõ - ïóñòÿêè. Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ íàøèìè.   
  
À îíè ðàçáåãàþòñÿ â óæàñå, èëè æå èç èõ ïðîçðà÷íûõ, ïîõîæèõ íà îñêîëêè äðàãîöåííûõ êàìíåé, ãëàç òå÷åò ñòðàííàÿ æèäêîñòü... íî ÿ íå ïîìíþ, êàê ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåðîñòü çàïîëîíèëà âñå, è...   
  
ß ïîäõîæó. Áëèæå. ß äûøó.   
  
ß âòÿãèâàþ â ñåáÿ èõ... åãî... ÷àñòè÷êó... åìó ýòî íè÷åãî íå ñòîèò, ïðîñòî ìàëåíüêèå ðàçíîöâåòíûå èñêîðêè, êðóïèíêè êàëåéäîñêîïà èõ æèâîé ïàìÿòè... àíòîíèì ïóñòîòå âî ìíå. È áëàãîñëîâåííûå èñêîðêè èñöåëÿþò ìåíÿ, óòîëÿþò ìîé ìó÷èòåëüíûé ãîëîä, è ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê âîæäåëåííîìó èñòî÷íèêó... èáî òóìàí íåìíîãî ðàññåèâàåòñÿ, îæèâëÿåò ìåíÿ, ñòðÿõèâàåò ìóòîðü ñëåïîòû... è äàæå çàæèâëÿåò ïðîâàëû àãîíèè.   
  
"Èñòî÷íèê" îáðåòàåò èìÿ. ×åëîâåê. ×åëîâåê - êðè÷èò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ.   
  
Íàñòóïàþ.  
  
Âñåãàëàêòè÷åñêîå ñòðàäàíèå ñòóøåâûâàåòñÿ. "Ïîäàðè ìíå ñâîè ïèëþëè-èñêîðêè", øåï÷ó ÿ, íî ìîÿ æåðòâà ñëûøèò òîëüêî õðèï óäàâëåííèêà. Æàëü, ìû íå ïîéìåì äðóã äðóãà... íî äàé âûïèòü òåáÿ äî êîíöà. Íó ïîæàëóéñòà. Âåäü ñåðàÿ ïëåíêà èñòîí÷àåòñÿ, è... ÿ... âñïîìèíàþ.   
  
Âñïîìèíàþ?  
  
ß - áûë... òàêèì êàê îí, òàêèì êàê ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ æåðòâà. ß âèäåë - íå òîëüêî â ñåðîì, è ñ÷àñòëèâûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ õðàíèëèñü âî ìíå, òî÷íî â ëàðöå. ß áûë - òàêèì æå ëàðöîì, êàê îí...   
  
Êàê ïðåêðàñíî.   
  
Êàê ÿ õî÷ó âåðíóòü.  
  
Íî íàäåæäà - óìåðëà... ñëèøêîì äàâíî. Íåò âîçâðàòà.   
  
Îí êðè÷èò. ß ïðèáëèæàþñü. Îí êðè÷èò. ß òðåáóþ.   
  
Ïîäàðè ìíå ñåáÿ. Ïîçâîëü èñïèòü òåáÿ, íåìíîãî òâîåé æèçíåííîé ñèëû... áîëü âåðíåòñÿ, ÿ çíàþ - íî ïîêà... ïîêà ÿ ïîãàøó ýòî ïëàìÿ. Íåíàäîëãî. Ïîçâîëü âûëàêàòü òâîþ ñëàäêóþ, ïîëûõàþùóþ ðàäóãîé, äóøó.   
  
Ïîçâîëü ïîäàðèòü ìîþ ìåðòâóþ ëþáîâü. Îíà - áîëü, êâèíòýññåíöèÿ áåçóìèÿ, íî è äðàãîöåííûé äàð. Êîãäà-òî îäàðèëè ìåíÿ. Òåïåðü - ìîÿ î÷åðåäü.   
  
Ïîçâîëü...  
  
Ïîöåëîâàòü òåáÿ.   
  
Åãî ãëàçà âëàæíû îò ñëåç, à ãóáû äðîæàò. ß âûñîñàë äîñòàòî÷íî èç åãî ëàðöà, ïîýòîìó ìîãó íàáëþäàòü. Îí îáìåëåë, áóäòî äíî îêåàíà âî âðåìÿ îòëèâà, è òîð÷àò ãíèþùèå âîäîðîñëè è òðóïû ìîëëþñêîâ. Ýòî - åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ áîëü. Ëþäè ïðÿ÷óò åå âíóòðè ñåáÿ, à ÿ îáíàæàþ.   
  
Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîöåëóþ åãî, è òîãäà ïðèëèâ íå íàñòóïèò. Âîò ïðàâäà.  
  
ß ñíèìàþ êàïþøîí ìîåé ôàëüøèâîé òüìû.   
  
Îí òðÿñåòñÿ. Ìîè õîëîäíûå ãóáû òÿíóòñÿ ê íåìó.  
  
Îí íàïðàâëÿåò íà ìåíÿ êóñîê äåðåâà. Áåñïîëåçíàÿ äåðåâÿøêà... çà÷åì îíà, ïîçâîëü âûïèòü òåáÿ, ïîçâîëü...  
  
-Ýêñïåêòî Ïàòðîíóì! - ðàçäàåòñÿ åãî êðèñòàëüíî-÷èñòûé ãîëîñ...  
  
...È ñåðåáðî åãî äóøè âûðûâàåòñÿ èç ãëóïîé ùåïêè, è óäàðÿåò â ìåíÿ - íåèñòîâî, âñåïîãëîùàþùå, áóäòî ñíåæíûé áóðàí, áóäòî âçðûâ Ñâåðõíîâîé... ×òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò... Îæèâëåíèå? Ñåðåáðî - ìîé ïàëà÷, ìîÿ ïîãèáåëü... è ìîé íàðêîòèê, ÿ îòøàòûâàþñü - è íàñëàæäàþñü, èäèîò, îí ïîëàãàåò, áóäòî _îòïóãèâàåò_ ìåíÿ, íî - äåéñòâèå ÷àð èíîå... è ýòî òàê ïðåêðàñíî... ÿ âèæó, ÿ ñíîâà âèæó...   
  
Ìèðèàäû îòòåíêîâ... òî÷íî ðàñêîëîòèëè ìîçàè÷íóþ ôðåñêó, è ðàçíîöâåòíîå ñòåêëî ïîáëåñêèâàåò ó íîã.   
  
ß âèæó. Ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Òðàâà - èçóìðóäíà, à íåáî - ëàçóðíîå, à ñîëíöå ãîðÿ÷î, è âîçäóõ òåïëûé... Æèâîé!..  
  
ß - ×ÅËÎÂÅÊ! ß ÑÍÎÂÀ ×ÅËÎÂÅÊ!  
  
È ÿ çàáûâàþ î æåðòâå. Íî ñåðåáðî ãàñíåò - òàê ñòðåìèòåëüíî, à ñçàäè íàðàñòàåò ñåðîñòü... è ÿ áåãó ïðî÷ü îò íåå, à îí - æåðòâà - òîðæåñòâóåò, äóìàÿ, ÷òî _îòîãíàë_ ìåíÿ... Ãëóïåö! Îí - íè÷òî... Ñåðîñòü - âñåìîãóùà.   
  
ß áåãó. Òåïåðü ÿ æåðòâà. ß.  
  
ß çíàþ, ÷òî êðåï áîëè íàñòèãíåò ìåíÿ, ñîìêíåò è çàäóøèò... ñëåïîòîé è áåçóìèåì, ñâèñòÿùèì, òî÷íî ìîå äûõàíèå. Íî ïîêà... ïîêà äóøà âåðíóëàñü êî ìíå... Íà êðàòêèé ìèã, ïî÷òè òàêîé æå áîëåçíåííûé, êàê îñîçíàíèå íåâîçâðàòíîñòè...  
  
È âñå æå ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ.   
  
Èáî ïîêà åñòü ëþäè, ó ìåíÿ åñòü íàäåæäà õîòü äîëþ ñåêóíäû - íå âèäåòü â ñåðîì... 


End file.
